


Wildflowers in Full Bloom

by analogue_girl



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogue_girl/pseuds/analogue_girl
Summary: Jin is pretty sure he's not high, the brownies he ate ealier were store bought so it can't have been another of Josh's batch of hash brownies. Huh.His eye sight was telling him he was in Yamapi’s apartment in 2020, but his sense of smell and hearing is somewhere else in another decade. Before his brain can even catch up, he was already opening the door to the bathroom. He hands Kame the towel with his left hand, carefully keeping his body facing away.The small "oh" Kame makes is the only indication that he wa startled by the hand that clearly does not belong to the person he was calling.“Nothing you haven’t seen before Akanishi. But I appreciate the gesture, thanks." Kame says, a playful smirk on his face as he towels his hair dry.Never in a thousand years did he imagine he would be confronted by a half-naked, shower-damp Kamenashi outside the pages of An-An yet here they are.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Wildflowers in Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Harry Style's Cherry and it just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. And among all the ships I try to sail, I felt like this song belonged to Akame. So please giv eit a listen before or after, or maybe even while reading this fic to set the tone.

"Hey babe, I thought you won't be back till tomorrow? Can you hand me the towel?"

Jin was startled by the voice and was glad he left Ryo’s guitar in the car or he would’ve dropped it. He’d have thought he was in the wrong apartment except he would know that voice anywhere. The lack of dogs jumping into him confirm that he is, in fact, in the right apartment. But the vanilla and cinnamon wafting in the air is unmistakeable.

Jin is pretty sure he's not high, the brownies he ate ealier were store bought so it can't have been another of Josh's batch of hash brownies. Huh.

His eye sight was telling him he was in Yamapi’s apartment in 2020, but his sense of smell and hearing is somewhere else in another decade. Before his brain can even catch up, he was already opening the door to the bathroom. He hands Kame the towel with his left hand, carefully keeping his body facing away.

The small "oh" Kame makes is the only indication that he wa startled by the hand that clearly does not belong to the person he was calling.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before Akanishi. But I appreciate the gesture, thanks." Kame says, a playful smirk on his face as he towels his hair dry.

Never in a thousand years did he imagine he would be confronted by a half-naked, shower-damp Kamenashi outside the pages of An-An yet here they are. Kame's caramel skin glistens in the bathroom light. Jin strokes the golden band on his finger.

His brain scrambles for something intelligent to say which, by normal circumstances is already a stretch but never let it be said that Akanishi Jin does not make An Effort. His brain latches on to the most recent news he heard form Pi.

“So, you and Yamapi on a tour, huh.” Okay,okay, not bad. Jin's casual. He's cool.

“What sells, sells.” Kame shrugs.

“Did you receive the flowers?” He continued. 

Jin should’ve figured out the tasteful flower arrangement he received from Pi was Kame’s doing.

Kame shrugs into a pair of deep red silk pajamas and a bathrobe with a big Y embroidered on the chest in gold. Jealousy rears it’s ugly head at the sight of Kame in Yamapi’s clothes, an intimate one no less.

Jin has to breathe and remind himself it’s 2020 and he has a wife and two kids, not 2007 and crazy in limbo with Kame.

“Yes, thanks. My wife loved them, so Ryo told me to keep it.” Meisa and Kame did share the same taste. Akanishi thought with a wry grin.

“Uhm so anyway, I’m here to pick up a guitar I lent Yamapi?”

“Oh hold on, he did mention you were dropping by. Sorry my mind’s apparently still on vacation.” Kame makes his way to a smaller room that looks to be a music room and emergency guest room rolled in one. He feels a tight clench in his chest at how at ease Kame seems to be in Yamapi’s place. How he knows where everything is and can navigate it effortlessly like he did Jin’s apartment once.

Sometimes, when Jin allows himself to be bitter, he can’t help but compare Kame to a seed. A seed he planted but Yamapi watered and nurtured to full bloom. But even he knows that would be a bold-faced lie.

Kame is a wild flower who persists and blooms, despite impossible weather and rocky terrain.

And now, seeing Kame in full bloom right in front of him, Jin can’t help the numbness he feels in his fingers and the tightness in his chest.

Jin remembers reading an interview of Kame of late, how the interviewer noticed the same thing; that Kame was shining.

“So what’s your secret Kamenashi-san? You have the glow of someone being well-taken care of.”

“Contentment.”

Jin runs a hand through his hair. Suddenly well aware of his ill-fitting clothes. But at least he wore nice shoes. He knows Kame has a thing for them. He once told Jin “shoes make the outfit, Jin.” as he makes his first designer purchase: a pair of Saint Laurent dress shoes. For some reason, that was one of the memories that stuck to Jin. It now counts as one of the many ways Kamenashi has irrevocably left an impression upon Jin. That after all these years, no matter how shitty he dresses or feels, he makes sure to wear nice shoes.

Kame comes out of the room holding Jin’s guitar carefully.

“I’m hosting a welcome back party for Yamapi by next month, before planning for our tour begins. I’ll send RSVPs. I hope you can make it." Kame says as he hands Jin his guitar.

“Oh, uh. Yeah, sure! I’ll tell Ryo, too. We’ll be there!” What in the… since when were they so formal? Did Jin accidentally fall into some alternate reality? Did he unknowingly consume hash brownies again and this is some weird trip?

“Oh, I’m sorry for being a bad host, would you like a cup of tea before you go? Trust Kame to never forget his manners.

Jin should really say no and say he has imposed on Kame enough as it is. A polite exchange between two… ex... what the fuck are they anyway?

To no one’s surprise, Jin’s mouth moves on their own accord.

“Yes, please.”

“Still black tea with a spot of milk?” Kame asks as he puts on the kettle to boil.

The bathrobe slips against Kame’s shoulders as he reaches for the cupboard for tea. Jin definitely did NOT picture half-naked Kame from the bath earlier wish that he was naked underneath the robe.

“Did you have a brand preference? I think you’d like the tea Yamapi brought from Spain.” Kame says as he puts down a box in front of Jin that says Horniman’s and continued to search through the cupboard. Jin is convinced that somehow, this is the universe's way of making him pay. For what, he's not exactly sure. He's got a pretty long list of guesses though. So unfortunately, this is not undeserved.

Universe - 1, Akanishi - 0

“This is fine, thanks.” Jin definitely did not croak like a preteen boy.

As they wait for the tea to steep, Jin’s eyes scan the room.

The sofa is black leather (Pi) but has a soft looking cashmere blanket draped neatly on one side (Hermes, obviously Kame). From what he could see from the well-stocked cupboard earlier, it had all sorts of tea and coffee beans. Coffee beans! Jin is pretty sure Yamapi’s barista skills are similar to his own: instant or bust. There's an assortment of protein powders on the counter and fruits in a "tasteful" fruit basket. A box of cheerios sits next to a complicated coffee machine. Or at least Jin is pretty sure it’s a coffee machine. And under is it a small (but also well stocked) wine fridge.

It’s like seeing an alternate future. His laternate future and suddenly everything seems too much.

Kame saves Jin from himself and continues the conversation. 

“I saw pictures of your kids from Pi’s private instagram. They grow more beautiful everyday. I read babies inherit their intellect from their mother. Isn't that fortunate?” Kame’s eyes dance with mirth.

“Ha! Fuck you Kmaenashi!” Jin starts but concedes defeat in the end. “Yeah. Yeah, okay, that’s fair.

Wow, they’re really doing this. Right now. In what appears to be Yamapi and Kame's shared apartment.

“You come here often?” The words were out of Jin’s mouth before he could even consider the implications.

“Wow, you did not just use a rusty pick up line on me inside my fiancé’s apartment.” Kame says, but it’s clear in his snort that he finds this all in good fun.

What the hell? Jin is defintely sure the brownies he had earlier were the regular kind so... Did Kamenashi spike their tea?

“You’re unbelievable! You were right there when I was making the tea!” Kamenashi protests.

What the fuck. He can’t believe he said that out loud.

“And excuse you, I do not need to get people drunk to sleep with me.” Kame’s eyes which were watery with unshed tears from the laughter he was trying to contain suddenly widens at that.

Jin, who was in the middle of taking a sip of hot (not warm!) tea, chokes.

They are finally spared from further embarrassment when Kame’s phone starts ringing. Kame glances at the clock (who still had clocks?) by the genkan. 

“Oh, sorry, let me get that. It must be Pi.” Kame stands up to get his phone from what Jin assumes is the masters bedroom.

“Hey babe. Almost home? Akanishi is here.” Jin could hear as Kame walks towards the table. Pi probably said something of the affirmative as Kame smiles fondly.

“It’s okay idiot. I knew where it was anyway. Yeah? Okay. Love you too.”

The ice in his chest is back again. It’s like that one time in middle school when Jin ran to catch the bus in the middle of winter and every time tries to catch his breath, a thousand tiny icicles pierce his lungs. He wants to stop taking lungfuls of air but he physically can’t.

These feelings he has for Kame, whatever they are, comes as natural as breathing. He doesn’t know how to stop. Is not even sure if he wants to. Pi always did tell him he doesn't know when to quit.

“Pi says he’s on his way home. Would you like to wait for him so you guys can catch up?”

Now it’s Jin’s phone that chimes.

“Aaaand that would be my cue.” 

“Meisa?”

Jin runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah.”

“Right, right. It is kinda late.”

He makes a move to pick up the tea cups, but Kame’s hand touches his and says,

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll take care of it later.”

And suddenly he's 18 again, living in a cramped apartment with mismatched furniture. Kamenashi is grumbling as his bony fingers pick up the dishes from last night (is 3am considered last night?) on their tiny dining table.

“The sink is barely 10 steps away, Jin.” He said like a tired housewife and proceeds to wash the dishes.

Jin just lays motionless under the kotatsu, thinking about how good it would be to develop telekinesis right now so he can will the tylenol into his mouth and the bottle of pocari sweat to his hands.

Kame finishes up with the dishes and kneels next to JIn, feeding him the tylenol.

"You are such a big baby." Kame sighs.

"Yes, but I'm your baby." Jin says with a cheeky grin.

Kame just rolls his eyes and pinches his cheek before proceeding to make him drink the bottle of Pocari.

He is brought back to the present by Kame repeatedly calling his name.

“Akanishi? Am I boring you this much?” Kame said, humor back in his tone.

“Anyway I was asking if Ryu is allergic to nuts or dairy. I know Thea isn’t but she dislikes raisins.” Kame says as he proceeds to open the cupboard, pulling out what seems to be sweets in all sorts of packaging.

“No, why?”

“You don’t sound so sure… I better text Meisa too to confirm.” He finally finds what he was looking for and proceeds to hand Jin 2 paperbags, one gold and one white. The gold one is Thea’s. Don’t mix them up.”

“Oh, Uh. Thanks.” Really eloquent tonight, Akanishi.

They both startle as the door makes beeping sounds, signaling someone punching in the keys.

“That must be Pi.” Kame says, delight evident in his voice.

“Honey, I’m home!!!” Came Yamapi’s greeting, voice loud in the relative silence.

Kame scoffs but proceeds to meet him halfway

“Sup bro!” Yamapi offers his hand to Akanishi then drags him in for a bro pat on the arm.

“Hey babe.” He then proceeds to snake his arms on Kame’s waist and kisses him on the cheek.

With how they’re embracing, you’d think Pi has just returned form a hundred year war.

Pi turns his head to Jin and says “Hey, let me tell you, sitting through Tokyo traffic with my manager droning on about my schedule is like returning from a hundred year war!”

Jin thinks he is living his very own Akame version of A Christmas Carol.

Universe - 2, Akanishi - 0

Like it wasn’t bad enough that he was given a vision of Akame *alternate* future and the very real Akame past. Oh no, apparently he should also face the Akame present, or the decidedly non-existence of it to be exact and have front row seats to the very real Pikame instead.

The icy feeling is back in his chest and he wonders if he’s watched Frozen with Thea one too many times.

But he knows what this feeling is. The numbness in his fingers, and the icicles in his lungs. He’s felt them before.

First when Pi debuted with NEWS. And he was happy for Pi, well and truly. But there was also the bitter taste of envy. And second when Kame debuted with Pi as Shuji to Akira. And now, more than a decade later, the feelings are back.

And unlike before, storming out to waste away in hostess bars in Roponggi Hills won't work anymore. Because they’re adults now and he knows has no right to feel any of these, he knows that. They’ve all made choices and Jin thought he has long made his peace with his.

But having Kame now in front of him, warm and glowing, wrapped in somebody else’s arms and looking every bit in love… Is making Jin want to break things. To throw a fit worthy of a 5-year-old crashing from a sugar high. 

His hold on the paperbag handle tightens.

Pi invites Jin for a bottle of beer but is once again saved by his phone chiming. He gestures vaguely with his phone and says "Meisa" And that is all the explanation Pi needed.

"Oh. Right, right! Daddies should be home in time for bed time stories." Pi winks at Kame's direction and then (finally, finally) disentagnles himself from the human pretzel he formed with Kame. He goes for the guitar and proceeds to carry it for Jin.

Jin did not need to witness any of what transpired in the last minute. He has enough to unpack on his own, thank you very much.

"I'll walk you to your car." Pi simply says.

Kame walks both of them to the genkan and when he makes a move to slip on some shoes, Pi catches him by the elbow, eyes tender and says,

"Hey, it's okay. I'll close the door after us."

He gives Kame a once over and then proceeds to invade Kame's personal space and whispers, breath warm against Kame's cooling skin:

"I don't like sharing this view."

Kame's eyes widen at that then proceeds to turn fond at Yamapi's rare display of possessiveness.

"I'll be right back." Pi says as he kisses Kame's cheek and makes his way out with Jin, the door beeping to a close.


End file.
